deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta Knight vs Lord Boros
Description Kirby vs One Punch Man! Two aliens who search the universe for a worthy opponent will finally meet. Interlude (Cue Invader) With great power comes great responsibility. For some, it also comes with great boredom. Like Meta Knight, leader of the Meta Knights. And Lord Boros, leader of the Dark Matter Thieves. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Meta Knight Thousands of years ago, the mysterious dark wizard Nightmare led his army of monsters on an attempted universal conquest. Opposing him stood the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldiers. This lead to a full scale war, where their combined forces put up a valiant fight against Nightmare's army but were ultimately defeated. Nearly all of the Star Warriors and Galaxy Soldiers died in the great war, save for a few small bands of survivors. Among the surviving Star Warriors was Meta Knight. Thousands of years after the war, Meta Knight led an invasion of Dream Land with his squad of the Meta-Knights and his battleship Halberd in order to end its lazy lifestyle. However, his invasion was combated by the hero of Dream Land, Kirby. Kirby made his way through the ship, wrecked it, then dueled and defeated Meta Knight. Later on Meta Knight got the airship repaired, but he eventually mellowed out a bit. Though he would still occasionally fight Kirby, at other times he would become one of his most prominent allies. Meta Knight's weapon is his sword Galaxia, a blade forged in the early days of the universe by the fire god Photron. Galaxia can shoot lasers and can only be wielded by those who are worthy, as unworthy beings who try to hold it are racked with an electrical surge. Photron must have taken advice from Odin when he made it... The cape on his back isn't just for show. It is the Dimensional Cape, which he uses to teleport or shift it into a pair of wings for flight. He often uses his sword for attacks such as the Meta Chop, Meta Upper, Meta Multithrust and Knight Spin. MK has special moves too. Meta Quick increases his speed, Heal fully heals him, Knight Call summons a Sword/Blade Knight to aid him and Meta Knightmares does the same, but multiple for a powerful all-out assault. Drill Rush is a midair corkscrew and Shuttle Loop is a looped upward thrust. Then there are his stronger attacks: Mach Tornado has him summon a huge tornado, while Galaxia Darkness combines his cape with a powerful slash from his sword. Meta Knight has matched Kirby, sliced through rock, held up a large statue with one hand, flown to other planets in seconds, and defeated the strongest warrior in the galaxy twice. Although, Meta Knight is bound by a chivalrous code of honor and dislikes fighting unarmed opponents. He is narcissistic, and if his mask is ever broken he'll flee the battle immediately. ''' The reason for this is unknown, but it is likely- '''I mean come on, look at that face! If you looked like some sort of cool dark sword warrior and then your armor got busted to reveal that, wouldn't you want to get the hell out of there as soon as possible? Regardless, it's not hard to see why Meta Knight is so hard-pressed to find a good opponent. Meta Knight: Know my power! (Meta Knight uses Galaxia Darkness on Kirby, K.O.ing him) Boros Almost 20 years ago, Lord Boros lead his Dark Matter Thieves on a destructive conquest across the universe. Why? Because he bored as all hell. He was so insanely powerful no other being was capable of giving him a good fight. Then a seer told him of a prophecy that he would one day find an even opponent on a distant planet. Despite the disbelief of his soldiers he intensified his conquest to find this world. 20 years later, he found the planet: Earth. He commenced an attack on Earth's A-City, drawing out the action of several superheroes. The strongest of the heroes, Saitama, personally made his way through the Dark Matter Thieves' ship until he reached Boros' throne room. It was there that they fought a massive, epic, destructive...one-sided battle. But this time, not in Boros' favor. Saitama's strength was far too much for Boros to handle, and the universal dominator went down with a warrior's death. Lord Boros' conceals his immense strength with his armor. He can sense the power of another being, and when that thing comes off his own true power is revealed. Boros can unleash powerful blasts of energy from the eye in his chest. Due the the harsh conditions of his homeworld, Boros has a high-level regenerative healing factor that has healed damage ranging from a lost arm to getting blown to smithereens. Should he require to end a fight quickly he can use his Trump Card techniques. Meteoric Burst drastically increases his already insane stats and with his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon attack he discharges all of his energy in a huge laser beam. Boros can vaporize metal pillars, kick a guy to the moon, take a direct casual hit from Saitama and his Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon can destroy a planet. In spite of this Lord Boros is rather arrogant, his Meteoric Burst heavily burdens his body and shortens his lifespan, while too much extreme damage when weakened can overtax his regeneration and kill him. But if you had as much power as he did, you would definitely be just as bored of the universe. Boros: This set of armor, which was used to seal in my immeasurable, irresistible power, has now been broken. Saitama: OK. (Boros powers up) Boros: It is time! (Boros rushes towards Saitama) Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Over the skies of Dream Land, an absolutely massive spaceship looms over the kingdom. The ship of the Dark Matter Thieves. Some confused villagers look upward at the ship, until they are suddenly obliterated along with their town by one of the ship's bullets. As the survivors run amok in terror and panic (some set on fire), Popstar's hero Kirby is peacefully taking a nap, unaware of the carnage taking place not too far away. But another ship rises out to combat the unexpected threat: The Battleship Halberd. The two air ships trade fire in a violent battle for Dream Land. The commander of the Halberd, Meta Knight, overlooks the fight from the bow of his aircraft. Deciding to take matters directly into his own hands, Meta Knight flies out of his air vessel and to the DMT ship. ---- Lord Boros sits on his throne in subtle anticipation as his ship is rocked by the Halberd's attacks. The powerful being he seeked was here. He could sense it. They had to be here, somewhere... Just then, Meta Knight bursts down the giant doors to the room and confronts the alien. "Why have you assaulted this world, invader?" Boros observed the intruder's aura for two seconds. This was the being he was looking for. He gets up. "For roughly 20 years, I have searched the cosmos in hopes of alleviating the condition of all-encompassing boredom." He walks down the steps from his throne. "I am too powerful. There has not yet been a being who could put up a satisfying fight against me..." He stops walking at 4 meters from MK and smiled. "...until now. Let us trade names. I am Lord Boros, leader of the pirate band known as Dark Matter and dominator of the universe." Meta Knight slightly squinted. This might be interesting. "...Meta Knight." "Very well, Meta Knight. At this moment, the end of one of our journeys has begun." Boros clenches his fists and gets into a fighting position. "Prepare!" FIGHT! (Cue It Has To Be Ambiguous) Boros rushes at the ancient Star Warrior to deliver a punch. MK parries the strike with a slash from Galaxia, skittling Boros a few feet back and leaving a gash on his armor. (music stops) The armor's damage widens until the set breaks. "The armor that was used to seal in my immense power has now been broken." Boros powers up. "Hrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaugh!" The alien pirate ruler lunges at Meta Knight a second time. (music resumes) The leader of the Meta-Knights finds himself rushed down with a flurry of punches that are finished off by a knee that reels him out of the room and through a metal pillar hard enough to snap it in half. Boros charges and blasts a giant beam of blue energy from his stomach-eye at his foe, who narrowly flies over it. As the pillar's bottom half is vaporized by the laser Meta Knight throws a beam from his sword at Boros. Boros blocks it and aims his next beam at the airborne knight, who uses his Dimensional Cape to teleport out of its way and behind Boros. While Boros' attack blows a hole to the roof of the ship, Meta Knight reappears behind him and hits with several slashes. Galaxia's strikes do damage, but they do not quite pierce his skin, so the enemy of Saitama interrupts the slashing combo with a jab. This leads to a clash between the two, Boros jumping around and Meta Knight flying around at speeds rapid enough for them to become coated in fire as they both trade blows until the rival of Kirby Drill Rushes through his chest. The knight lands and looks back at Boros. "My race survived the hellish conditions of our homeworld by having the greatest healing factor in the universe." The space pirate commander demonstrates this by regrowing his chest cavity. "You have proven my sense that you are a very strong opponent correct, so I cannot afford to hold back any longer." Boros goes into a squatting position as a field of electricity surrounds his body, which turns white. "Meteoric Burst!" (Cue The Hero of Nature) With a dash so fast he appears to be teleporting, Meta Knight's foe appears behind him just as he turns around to react and delivers a kick strong enough to slightly crack his mask. The kick throws him back hundreds of meters through numerous metal walls, Boros then catches up and kicks him again causing him to fly diagonally through the hole his energy beam made earlier. Meta Knight barely manages to catch himself in mid-air and lands on the ship's roof, where he is attacked by Boros again. He dodges his pounce, furthermore using Knight Call to summon a Sword Knight to fend off Boros as he flies onto another metal pillar to use Heal. "You are not the only one who can heal yourself." After a brief mini-fight Boros punches the Blade Knight away to focus his attention on the main knight. A leap and he reaches MK's position, but Kirby's rival activates Meta Quick to quickly fly out of his path just before the strike can connect. The avoided hit smashes the pillar to bits (again), so both stare at each other for 2 seconds prior to engaging in another clash. The speed boosts from Meta Quick and Meteoric Burst make this one even faster than the previous one. Their destructive attacks repeatedly collide at close to the speed of light, each one causing considerable damage to the ship. Then, Boros gains distance and unleashes his strongest attack to end the fight. "COLLAPSING STAR ROARING CANNON!" A massive, planet-busting energy beam erupts from Boros' chest. Just before it can hit him, Meta Knight uses his own greatest attack. "Know my power...." With the knight engulfing himself in his cape, the screen goes black. This darkness is ended by a full-power slice from Galaxia that cuts straight through the Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon...and through Boros. A few moments pass for meta Knight to catch his breath. When he finishes and starts walking away, Boros speaks in a weak voice. "(Coughing) heh... it looks like the seer was right..." With that said, Boros dies. Only one survived that day, but both were satisfied. They finally got the battle they had been longing for. K.O.! MK flies back to the Halberd to command it in finishing off the DMT ship while Boros' top half lies there. Verdict Boros has an edge with superior self-healing. Unfortunately for him, Meta Knight had the edge in everything else. Keeping up with a dude who can jump from the moon to Earth in seconds is impressive, but flying between planets and keeping up with a dude who can move faster than light is more impressive. Meta Knight's flight and teleportation gave him an advantage in mobility, while his thousands of years of fighting gave him the experience advantage. Boros' strongest attack can destroy a planet, but so can Kirby. With a fourth of his power. The Kirby Meta Knight has matched on various occasions. "But Wiz, a guidebook states the Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon can destroy a star!". Yeah, no. Given that the Japanese word "Hoshi" can be translated as both planet and star, along with other sources stating the attack can destroy a planet, star is likely a mistranslation. Plus that guidebook was only made to accompany the anime's dub anyways. Looks like Boros was just half the man Meta Knight was. The winner is Meta Knight. Category:Cropfist Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music